Be Careful On The Way Up
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Stan Smith is in for a shock when he dies. Rated M for lauage


Disclaimer: I don't own American dad and this is JUST A STORY and AU

* * *

Stan Smith never liked his son in law. To Stan Jeff was a hippie. He was a stoner. He was a loser. Jeff didn't see things through Stan's eyes. How could he anyway. He was about 2 feet shorter then him. Stan often said that if anyone would be rejected from heaven it would be that reject Jeff. He knew Francine was in the right. Steve he loved but he wasn't so sure about his son. The boy was a ninny. He was a wuss. Everything brought the kid to tears. Francine often got on his case for being so hard on Steve. One time she told him he should be more positive. He said, "Francine I would love to be positive but I can't when I struggle to keep my head about water." Jeff said, "Learn to float."

Hayley was another story. She was his firstborn. She was the love of his life and the one that annoyed him the most. He worried about her. She was a softie. She was a hippie. She chose Jeff. There was... something about his little girl. He lost his older son when he and Hayley were 2 years old. Hayley was over 24 hours older then Bailey. Bailey had to have been in heaven. He was only two when he died. He knew where Jeff would be. Down low. There would be no up highs for Jeff. He spent most of his life getting high. Stan was the last Smith to die. Francine went in an 'accident' set up by his enemies. Jeff died probably by overdosing. Steve was next. Cancer took him at only 15.

Hayley was 21 when she died. She just closed her eyes one morning for a nap and never opened them again. Stan having lost his entire family killed himself. He wasn't surprised to see the gates of heaven open to him. That didn't surprise him at all. But he **was **surprised to see Jeff not only in heaven but sitting at the throne of judgement.  
"Hey Mr. S," Jeff said, "How's it going?"  
"Jeff?"  
"Correct," Jeff said, "As you knew me."  
"What the h-"  
"You might not want to take an attitude with me," Jeff said smiling (or maybe it was smirking)  
"And why is that," Stan asked.  
"Because," Jeff said, "Your fate is in **my **hands."  
"What! There's no way you're..."  
"Mr. S there is a saying on Earth," Jeff said, "Be careful who you step on, on your way up because you never know who's ass you might need to kiss one day."

Stan groaned. He could not believe this was happening! Jeff was his judge. He had treated Jeff like crap for all the years he knew him.  
"So lets see," Jeff said, "You did a lot of crappy things. You acted hurtful to people who you loved."  
"You have to understand," Stan pleaded, "I was only doing what I thought was best. That's what I was taught."  
"Relax Mr. S," Jeff said, "I do understand that you had the best of intentions. You thought the wrong way but your heart thought the right way."  
"I really thought... I mean I was taught-"  
"Mr. S," Jeff said, "Zip it. Moving on you belittled Mrs. S and Hayley and Steve. You said you respected me but you didn't show me one ounce of respect."

"I didn't know that you were you," Stan said, "I just thought you were... a no good... dirty S.O.B. who didn't care about anything except yourself. That's the way you portrayed yourself."  
"It doesn't matter what you thought of me. I was still a human being at the very least. People need gentle guidance and compassion"  
"What about the saying spare the rod and spoil the child," Stan challenged.  
"The **rod **was used to keep the sheep from falling off a cliff," Jeff said, "It wasn't to humiliate them or harm them."  
"I'm sorry Jeff," Stan said, "I'm a hopeless case aren't I?"  
"I would hardly say that," Jeff said, "You did some cruel things but you were also a good man with a good heart. Nobody is perfect."

Stan started to talk but Jeff interrupted him.  
"SENSITIVE PEOPLE AND TYPICAL PEOPLE ALL HAVE THEIR WEAK POINTS. Hayley for instance as a sensitive person was very vulnerable. You on the other hand are a typical person. You are very judgmental. I on the other hand am not.  
"S-so I've been accepted?"  
"Well I didn't say you weren't," Jeff said, "Of course you are."  
"And what about Francine," Stan asked, "She is in there isn't she?"  
"Of course," Jeff said, "She was like a mother to everyone. She was warm and loving and a little crazy. Everyone can be a little crazy."  
"And Hayley," he demanded.  
"What do you think Mr. S," Jeff said.  
"She'd better," Stan said.  
"And Steve is in too," Jeff said

In that moment the doors of heaven opened up to him. Finally Stan's life had made some sense. On the other hand it made no sense. He never would have thought JEFF of all people would have been his judge but to honest Jeff was right in what he said. Don't judge a book by it's cover. Be careful who you step on, on the way up because you may have to kiss their ass later. Jeff could have tormented him. He could have taken revenge on him. He didn't. He was kind. He was gracious. He told him off in a gentle and caring way.  
"Jeff," Stan said, "Thank you"  
"Your welcome Mr. S," Jeff said, "Bye"

Jeff walked away and Stan was left in a great and wonderful place. He felt like a fool- like a blessed fool.


End file.
